


Family Matters

by BlackbatRevolution



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Bat Family, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian Al Ghul has been suddenly put in the care of Bruce Wayne, he sends Damian to live in a group home to learn how to function in a family and to get him away from wealth and prestige for a bit. Damian encounters many interesting characters and learns abit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story will heavily focus on the bats of color. Some characters have been racebended; Tim drake(japanese) and Terry(chinese) Mcginnis are biracial. Jason todd is latino (dominican). Not all characters will be main characters, several are just background or mentioned, sorry to disappoint. Haven't worked out all the couples yet, some possible couples; TimTam, Tiff/Bilal, Helena/Terry,

 “ Alfred, I don’t know what to do. I know absolutely nothing about this child, _my child_ …..but I know want him to have a normal upbringing. Something I never had. What should I do?” Asked the frustrated, anxious Bruce Wayne.  He kept his own self from having a normal childhood,  but it was much to late to regret doing that.   
  
His face was hidden in his hands. He sat behind the desk in his mansion office. This was a rare sight, a display of vulnerability only Alfred Pennyworth faithful Butler and former guardian got to see. Alfred looked towards the wooden door, behind it was the spitting imagine of the billionaire playboy philanthropist. His son, that former wife Talia Al Ghul kept from him for nine years showed up on his doorstep. The son he had never seen, heard from or knew existed, just showed up on his doorstep saying his home was no longer safe. He had a note from Talia, it was definitely her handwriting. It was the same one in her loves letters and on their divorce papers.  
  
The boy was cold, tense and calculated in everything he did. His words were far beyond his years. The English man could see young Bruce in Damian, which frightened him. What life had he been living that gave him the presence he had now? Even from behind closed mahogany doors, Alfred can feel Damian glaring at them with his fierce, chilling oddly blue eyes. This could not be ignored, he must interfere.  
  
While he sighed and straightened the tie on the billionaire’s navy Armani suit, he gave him a raised eye brow look, "Master Bruce, this isn’t your first child. _Yes_ , Master Damian is your first _biological_ child but if the children in the Wayne group homes are any indication, you are a natural parent sir."  
  
The group home being mentioned was a charity Bruce Wayne started in his early twenties, the idea was sparked when he met Dick Grayson a child who had lost his parents to foul play much like he did. He wanted to give children like Grayson a sense of family and home after they had either lost theirs or never had one to begin with. He could have adopted Grayson but that meant adopting every damaged child he encountered in his travels. Instead he built several homes and hired qualified social workers and caretakers to manage the homes while raising the children in a family environment. Even after financing about five group homes all over Gotham, one remained near and dear to his heart. These children fought their way into his heart, forced him to pay attention to them and had dark backgrounds and were extreme cases.  
  
The idea struck him, it was like lightening, brilliant and fast.

He wanted more than anything for Damian to grow up in a healthy family environment, one with many people that loved and supported him. The group home could be the perfect place for him. He stood up from his desk, passed confused Alfred, opened the mahogany doors and called for Damian to come in.  
  
The olive skinned heir stood up from his chair like a trained soldier and gave all his attention to Bruce. Stiffly and yet readily the young boy entered. He looked around the private office as if trying to get a sense of his father through his belongings. Icy Blue eyes landed on shelves of books, portraits of his late grandparents and a big red chair Bruce now stood next to. Before Damian could come to a  conclusion of the type of person his father was, Bruce spoke. “After much deliberation I have decided you’d be better off in a group home, it’s very close to the Mansion and it filled with children your age, it will b-“  
  
“GROUP HOME? Do _I_ look like one of your troubled charity cases? I am a prince, heir to the al ghul empire and _your fortune!_ I refuse to be treated lesser.” The pint sized speaker was standing firmly and barked at Bruce Wayne in a way he’d never been spoken to since _Talia_. But unlike Talia this was a child. His child, he was going to learn respect and it was going to be soon.  
  
Damian needed the group home more then he could imagined. Not only does this child need a family, He also needs a lesson in humility and much time away from servants and wealth. Frustration washed over Bruce, its obvious Talia has groomed his child to be a spoiled prince. He had no signs of a childhood and held too much rage in his heart. He saw himself in Damian and worried about him. What has this child seen, what horrors has he experienced?  
  
“If you wanted to be treated like a prince, you should have stayed with your mother, here you are no prince.” Damian went quiet. He seemed to falter at Bruce mentioning going home. He was running from something. Something his father knew he isn’t willing to share, not now, not while he doesn’t trust anyone.  
  
“Now that we have that sorted, let’s get some things straight. I am not abandoning you; I will be a part of your life. I just know right now, you need this more than you need me.” The Arab child scoffed. He didn’t believe Bruce. He feels his father has just found a way to get rid of him so he could continue his care free life as a bachelor. A child was obviously too much for him. 'What a coward,' Damian thought,   
  
“The second is,  I need to know what trouble you and your mother are in, we might be divorced but I still care for her. I want to fix things between us.” Damian looked at his feet; he held the bag strap in his hand firmly and refused to look at Bruce. He suspected Damian wouldn’t talk, but he needed him to know he cared enough to ask. Trust needs to be earned in both directions.  
  
“The third is relax, no one expects you to change everything you are. I just want to get to know you.” That last line took a lot out of the billionaire. He isn’t used to verbalizing his thoughts in such a way. He preferred to show not tell. If he cared for you’d know from his actions, not from cliché quotes used in bad movies.  
  
The fiery little boy nodded he head in approval, Bruce wasn’t sure he understood everything he said. His knew his english was perfect but understanding why he might need to live in a small family home and not an old, empty mansion was going to be difficult. Looking down at the child he and his estranged wife had created filled him with heartache. He saw both Talia and himself in the boy’s eyes all at once.  
  
“Goodnight Damian, you have an early day head of you,”Bruce said ending the talk. Bruce hoped Damian didn’t see it as a lecture or punishment but an act of love.  
  
“Come this way Master Damian, to your temporary room.” Pennyworth walked ahead of the boy leading his away.  
  
Before Damian exited the door he turned back to his father, looked him dead in the eyes and said “Mother said “good luck.”  
  
After Damian and Alfred left, he collapsed into his large red chair and was highly temped to pray to a god. All the gods really, He needed to cover all the bases. He needed all the good luck in the world.


	2. Rough starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new people is hard, especially when you'll have to live with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar errors ahead. corrections later.

This is the fucking home from Full house. The two story abode was blue, and white with yellow trimmings. It clashed with the ancient gothic aura Gotham had going on. There was swing set in the backyard and several bicycles on the front yard. What a cliché. If things were anymore like a bad 90s sitcom, he’d meet a smiling nuclear family waiting to greet him at the door, with a hug. If any of those plebeians ever touched him, he’d burned down the house and make it look like an accident. He has done it before so he doubted it would be difficult.

Damian ignored the social worker Gavin King as he talked excitedly about,"Becoming a part of something wonderful.” He sounded less like a social worker and more like a cult leader with every passing word. The tall, broad shouldered black guy blocked Damian’s view of the door. He was obviously trying to hide something from the boy or more like prepare him for what was to come.

“Damian our family is a bit different, a lot of free spirits and rebels, don’t feel like you need to bond with everyone right away." Damian concealed a smile, this bee hive was obviously an unorganized mess and if he just tilted scales a bit he’d be out of here and in the lap of luxury by nightfall.

Suddenly the doors burst open, a shaved headed boy fell out with a skate board in one hand and a purple women’s brassiere in the other. He had a cheeky grin on his face. He rushed to his feet and hopped on the skateboard. Trailing behind was a short haired, brown girl with murder in her eyes. “Bilal! I’mma gonna kill you this time! Why can’t you just steal convenient store playboys like normal boys.” Before Gavin could help the girl out and catch the cheeky French punk he had slid through his legs and boarded out of the yard and into the streets of Gotham. He screamed a ’woo whoo!’ in triumph leaving the British woman fuming.

“Gavin I get it, its puberty, he’s curious but bras are expensive and we have no idea where he takes them!” Julia had no idea she was putting on a show for the new guest. She looked down at the glaring child. She attempted to show no fear, this one wasn’t going to rule her like the others pretty much did. She was going instill fear in him from early on. Narrowing her eyes and straightening her posture, Julia turned back towards the door, “Welcome home kid, enjoy the tour and don’t steal anything." She went back to work, trying to find a new hiding place for the bras of the female members of this dysfunctional family.

Gavin chuckled and pushed Damian through the door. Inside the house was medium sized, enough to spread your legs but could easily feel cluttered if everyone piled in one room. The walls were covered with pictures of children, there were shelves of fake gold trophies and the furniture looked cheap. Well cheap in Damian’s eyes, eyes that were used to Egyptian cotton, fine Indian silk and beautiful Arabian fixtures. There were muffled music playing in one room, the television was on in the other and someone cooking in the kitchen. How can anyone handled such an over stimulation of the senses every day.

When he entered the living room, he came up on several children, all of them older than him. They all sat in front of a television watching some sports program. Three teenaged boys were seated in a couch, laughing and throwing popcorn at each other. Idiots of course, every home has some. In a smaller sofa, a lanky, stern looking girl had a pink haired girl in her lap. The latter was on a handheld device not even playing attention to the television.

“Hey, you must be new, my name’s Nell," While scanning the room for the larger residents he didn’t notice the girl around his age trying to get his attention. She sat on the floor at the foot of the sofa the boys were on. He looked in her direction and nodded. At least someone in this home had manners.

“Guys take a look, fresh meat! We are not sharing, nope! he isnt gonna room with us, I’ll riot in the streets. There are laws against this!” yelled Jason, he had Terry in a headlock, prying the remote from his fingers. Luke laughed and mentally sighed in relief, kind of glad he didn’t live here and didn’t have to share a room with two other dudes like Jason had. Having to share a room with Terry and Bilal was kind of horrible. The two were the most fun you’ll ever have but they were the dirtiest and most mischievous people you’ll ever meet.

“Of course he isn’t rooming with you three, three at most to a room. he’ll be with Tim and Duke, Hi I’m Max and this rude girl is Nissa." Interrupted Max. The pinked haired girl said looking up from her tablet. The girl whose lap she was sat in didn't even acknowledge Damian and continued looking at the screen. Rude was the right word. It made the young boy miss how obedient and attentive his female servants back home were. _His mother made sure of it._

Everyone was looking at Damian, waiting for him to say something. He just glared back at them. If he was getting sent here they all knew he was a tough case. A case Bruce Wayne their sponsor couldn’t solve. A case connected to something much bigger than others could comprehend. It took a while for the majority of house members to come forward with their stories. There were a lot of overlapping themes, child neglect, child abandonment, forced prostitution, abuse and murder. Damian was different from them. Better than them or that’s what he thought. He wasn't some american welfare trash that needed fixing.

“My bets on murder, The kid looks like a killer." If looks could kill Jason would be dead. Everyone was stared daggers at him from all directions. Damian stayed frozen on in his spot, not breathing. “What I’m not wrong, look at him, he’s-

“Jason that is enough!” Gavin rarely shouted at the kids but he will not stand for bullying.

Damian who was once frozenin place, took off in the direction of the stairs.The social worker allowed him to run and gave a signal for Nell to run after him. He doubted Damian needed comforting from him, someone his age would get much better results. He made a mental note to tell Bruce how Damian reacted to being accused of murder. Oh, he will pray all night that Jason is wrong, he is much too young to be a killer.

“Jason you are grounded for two weeks!” Gavin commanded. 

“No man, Gavs we are going to the Outlaws concert this weekend!." Both Luke and Terry pleaded with Gavin to start the sentence next week. They had waited months for the Outlaws to tour in Gotham. They all had a huge crush on the band members Starfire & Red Arrow and this was their chance to make an impression.

“Well you should have thought about that before you acted li-

“Like a huge Dick,” Nissa interjected.

“Thank you Nissa.....but no cursing," Gavin complained, holding is aching head. Nissa smirked. They were all thinking the same thing. Not everyone was so forward about their past like Jason was. Not everyone found comfort in practically bragging about how fucked up their life was. It was Jason’s defense mechanism, scare off people with the cold hard truth before they could get close to him, close enough to hurt him. 

Gavin walked over to Jason, dragging the remote from his hands, pointing out the window. “The grass could use a good mow, and I’m sure I can find many other things for you to do after that."

“You’re acting like he’s the only murderer in this house, he’ll fit right in." Mumbled Jason, walking towards the door. He loved to have the last word. No one commented. Jason wasn’t wrong. Damian would fit right in if he was right.


	3. not so warm welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian meets more of the residents, he doesnt feel at home....yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cass,steph, Duke and Tim are all around ages 12-13 yrs old. also bare with the grammar errors until i have time to proof read.

I will not cry. I am an Al Ghul, I am a prince and the sole heir to Wayne Enterprises. I will not cry. Damian repeated this mantra while clenching his fists tightly. He made it upstairs, away from those Neanderthals! Practically fuming and biting his lip to hold back tears. “How dare he just accuse me of murder, I do not look like killer, I look-

“You don’t look like a killer to me, you look kinda princely....with that silky shirt on.” If he turned around any faster he would have gotten whiplash. Standing behind him was the girl from before. She had a crooked smile on her face and wore a deep violet dress he hadn’t noticed before. Her dark skin glowed from that sun shone through the windows. She walked closer to Damian; he was backing away like a frightened cat.

“I’m not going to hurt you; I just wanted to—jason is an idiot! Don’t be upset...he’s just...I don’t um....defective.....I guess we all are here.” Babbled, Nell Little.

She was having trouble with her words, several stutters and “um” kept them from coming out smoothly. She babbled on for what Damian supposed was three minutes non-stop. He just stared back at her, taking time to survey the corridor, its white walls covered in pictures. The doors were all different colors this detoured from the house’s usual theme of dull modern suburbia. On each door was an etch A sketch with several names on them, how quaint.

The door that read ‘Steph, Cass and Hell’ opened suddenly, clothes flew out wildly and landing in weird places. “He took it Cass! He took the good one with my name sewn on to it. It was my favorite...” a chubby blonde girl rampaged through drawers of clothing. Long blonde hair fell messily on her shoulders and down her back. Her face was screw up in a scowl. One of the pieces of underwear she threw out the draw landed right on Damian’s head. Nell clasped her hands over her month in utter surprise and tried not to laugh. Damian was red in the face, he was vibrating with anger.

Stephanie glared in the direction of a dark haired girl who sat unbothered on her small bed. Cass shrugged her shoulders and peered over Stephanie’s head straight out the door at Damian who was frozen in pure rage. He seemed about to explode, Nell was snickering right next to him. Still yet the blonde hadn’t even noticed the kids standing in the doorway.

“You don’t care because you don’t wear bras, but for people like me who need the support this is an outrage. Bilal is a menace to women everywhere.” The blonde gave up and flung her body onto her silent friend’s bed. She curled into Cass’ form and whimpered defeated like into her flat chest.” How can I play in Friday’s match if I can’t find my lucky bra, I’ve never played a game without it.”

“Get this harlot trash off of me! Disgusting! Vile! Filthy!” Stephanie jolted out of the bed. She looked out the door at Damian’s head sporting one of her undergarments; she ran over and yanked it off his head.

She scrounged up her face, overlooking Nell’s familiar presence to the brand new face. “Ugh, not another one, we have enough boys, why don’t we get a girl for once. Looks like we’ve got another creep too, touch my panties again and i'll kick your ass.”

Cass was smiling so sweetly, her hand over her mouth. Her hair was in a messy ponytail like it always is, also the brunette wore a plain black Tshirt and jeans. She looked formal compared to Stephanie who was her in large, purple Gotham Girl’s soccer team shirt and yellow boxer shorts. Amusing Cass was the highlight of Brown’s day, she stuck a tongue out at Damian for good measure.

“Who the hell do you think you are, what would I need your disgusting undergarments for?” Damian shouted while he stood on tippy toes to be face to face with the thirteen year old girl.

“You need them for pervy boy things, just don’t get any ideas, bras are barably but panties are off limits.” She said boisterously, her hands on her waist and her chest puffed out.

The tan boy blushed deeply, how was he suppose to be win an argument with an irrational twit. "STOP SAYING THAT WORD!"

Bursting out laughing and twirling around her panties between her fingers, she begin to skip around the room singing “ Panties, panties! Pan-tees , pan and teas." He looked ready to pounce on her and rip off her flesh with his bare teeth.

Nell held Damian back, pulling him out of the room and closed the door behind them. The boy was struggling, fire in his eyes, he wanted more than anything to strangle Stephanie with her own damn underwear. With her hand in his, she tugged him down the hallway. If he can’t handle his temper his stay here is going to be very rough, thought Nell as she led him further away from the altercation. Little could still hear Stephanie loudly singing her panty song, by the way Damian’s hands trembled in hers he could still hear her too.

“Lets go to your room, you’ll be sharing with the most normal people in this house, there is no possibility of a fight or anything negative, Duke and Tim are great. Both of them are little nerdy but still great.” The two nine year olds stood in front of a red painted door that said “Tim & Duke” on their personal etch A sketch. Damian expected the door to burst open since that seems to be a common occurrence in this house. Nell took him not moving as a sign of anxiousness, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Duke Thomas opened the door half way and poke his head out. He looked frustrated and them bothering him didn’t help. He didn’t even managed a welcoming voice for Nell and the stranger “Hey Little, kinda busy now, “

“ Duke I’m here on serious business,” said the adorable young girl. “Yall have a new roomie, this is Damian.”

The littliest Wayne nodded towards Duke who nodded back. The dread head opened the door wider and revealed Tim drake at their computer table, there were several gadgets around the desk and even on their beds. The brunette ran a hand through his hair and continued starring at the screen. He had seen the younger children in the computer screen but kept on working. “ Hey Nell and...Damian?"

“What are you two doing? You better not be hacking into the FBI’s database again. Gavin said you’ll go to jail if you are caught this time around.” Nell sighed and folded her hands to her chest like an overworked mother.

Tim chuckled; he ran his hand through his smooth black hair a second time. He spun around his computer chair and gave all his attention to Nell and the newbie. " Don’t worry so much Nell, we’re just pirating a live footage of the Outlaws concert, since Gavin and Julia said we were too young to actually go they forced us to make do.” Duke and Tim looked and each other and smirked, it’s the type of knowing smirk partners in crime show give each other while hacking into illegal shit.

Damian eyed the somewhat large room, it was much cleaner than Stephanie and Cass’, filled with books, technology, music and movie posters. There were two beds at different ends of the room; there was space for a third bed but no other bed in sight. His father better be rectifying this situation soon, he must come to his senses and realizes he can’t live like this. 

While Duke and Tim showed Nell how they hacked into the security cameras in the Gotham Coliseum to pick up footage and sound from the concert and send it directly to their computers. The geniuses patted themselves on the back both metaphorically and literally.

While the siblings shared a moment the young prince sat in a corner and watched them talk and laugh excitedly. Was this what his father wanted for him laughing, bonding and child like normalcy? It wasn’t going to happen, he couldn’t just rewrite his whole personality and upbringing so suddenly. He was what he was, an Al Ghul, a prince and ...a monster.


	4. getting somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian sees himself in these people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the romantic relationships side stories are coming soon, platonic and family based are of higher importance.

The house was bustling and loud, Damian could barely gather his thoughts. The group kids were all preparing for dinner, all taking their time making it to the table. He and Nell had been at the table for a whole half an hour waiting for the meal to be served. While the girl was giving a description of all the residents in the houses he has not been introduced to properly yet, he starred at her face. She always seemed to have a smile on her face, her prominent dimples always on display. Why was she so happy? she lived in a house with about fifteen of the rudest, troublesome and annoying people he had ever met. She was probably the best of the bunch, the only one who didn’t threaten his life, accused of a crime or ignored him completely. The urge to shush her had passed with every moment, she was becoming…tolerable.

“Then theres Dick who is probably the nicest person you’ll meet here, try not to push his buttons though, he once broke jason’s arm."  His eyes widen, these zoo animals had no control over themselves, they all rushed to the large dining table and began chopping hungrily at the bread sticks.

“Jason I dare you to loosen all the salt n’ pepper shakers, its not like Gavin can ruin your life anymore." Terry _loudly_ whispered to the boy next to him. The white steak in his hair must have warning sign for people, kind of like those poisonous animals with colorful patterns. The teen reached across the table and began loosening on all the salt shakers.

Before he could finish loosening about three, a spatula came down on this fingers with a loud smack, he pulled away wincing and cursing, “Fuck Grayson! That’s my jerking hand…" He brought the fingers to his mouth suckling on them like an injured child.

“First of all eww, second of all when I’m cooking there no sabotaging dinner, David I worked hard on this." Dick said while rolling his eyes.

“Its mash potatoes and meatloaf," Julia chimed in taking her seat at the table. “How much hard work could you have put into this." Ironic words coming from a girl who burnt macaroni and cheese. She was followed in by Steph and Cass who sat right next to Nell, one chair away from Damian. Too damn close for his pleasure, if she was seated in Australia it would be too damn close. She was a hazard to any sane person around thought Damian. It was as if blonde could feel him staring daggers at her, she leant back her chair so he got a good view of the ridiculous face she was making. The Wayne heir made a disgusted groan and went back to half listening to Nell’s chatter.

“Then there’s Helena, she’s always in and out of here, once she left for like five months to live with her boyfriend Vic but she came back. She always comes back with cool gifts!” continued his talkative friend.

The final members of the house sat down, the girls glared at Bilal when he took a seat between terry and Duke. He has been up to strange antics but few were allowed to comment on them, the French Algerian spoke little english and was having lots of trouble adapting to American customs. At least that was Gavin’s excuse for not letting the girls kick his weird ass. Jason and Terry had taken him in as their protégé in crime and mayhem so that didn’t help.

Maxine and Nissa seemed to find time between make outs on the roof and doing God’s knows what on that tablet to find a seat next to Cassandra and Stephanie. Gavin, Dick and David were on their feet serving the mash potatoes, meatloaf and pouring the drinks. After the serving was over, a few religious persons at the table took time to bless the food while others waited patiently to dig in. Many were glad that Julia didn’t cook this meal; it was probably unhealthy to be eating charred food so frequently.

Gavin clank his spoon against his glass of apple cider. Everyone gave him their attention, many stopped eating while a few, Jason and Nissa kept on wolfing down their dinner. The social worker ignored the noisy eaters and tried to speak above the sound of them ripping away the meat like tigers on a baby elephant’s carcass. “Today we welcome Damian, he needs a new start like many of us, be nice to him cause you all know how rough you had it when you first moved in.”

Several grunts and murmurs in agreement were heard, the eating and talking continued. Damian pushed around the food on his plate. Lobster, steak, fillet mignon with a side of strawberry cheesecake and a good merlot was what he was used to. That was just for lunch. This American slop was making him sick to his stomach. Can he be medically allergic to his current lower middle class status?

“Damian try it! you’ll love it, it’s my favorite well next to the Italian food Hel-" Before she could finish her sentence there was loud banging on the door, David Zavimbe stood from his seat and reassured Julia and Gavin that they could continue eating. The Congolese male left the dinner room to open the front door.

“LET GO ME! This isn’t right! You’re hurting my arm you pig!” Helena’s body pushed through the door way against her will, behind her was Officer Renee Montoya, who had the curly haired teen’s hand pinned behind her back. Helena looked up at David with so much guilt written on her face.

“David, can I have a chat with Julia and Gavin Please? It’s concerning missy here.” David began leading the officer to the dining room, she looked frustrated and tired. Her chestnut brown hair was up in a lazily bun. The latin police women held on strongly to Helena who had finally stopped struggling.

“It’s good to see you again Montoya, it’s never under good circumstances but we still enjoy your visits.” Montoya shook her head and smiled at the back of Zavimbe’s head. The amount of time she spends bringing these kids in she might as well move in, it sure would save her tons of gas money.

When they reached the dining room table Jason had started to clap slowly while grinning directly at Renee, “Finally! I am not the one being brought in by Montoya.” He turned to Julia, his face had a plastered fake smile on it, to complete his corny Oscar worthy performance. “Are you proud of me now momma?” Julia rolled her eyes at jason, sighed and walked over to Renee.

She took Renee into the kitchen, a defeated looking Helena followed behind them. Everyone immediately ran out of their seats and piled behind the closed kitchen door. Even the young adults of the group, Dick and David stayed close enough to hear Julia ripping Helena a new one. Even though Julia was only six years older than the seventeen year old she demanded her respect. She demanded the respect of everyone in the house but _rarely got it_.

“After all you’ve been through as a daughter of that kind of man you want to get yourself wrapped up in that life again? After all Bruce has done to expunge your criminal history and helped you start anew, you seriously want to keep company with those kinds of people again!” The british woman shouted down at the teen.

“Those people? Why don’t you just say it, everyone in this stupid house knows I’m mafia! I can’t just walk away from who I am! It’s in my blood, it’s in my name. I’m a bertinelli…even if I tried, my past will always find me!" The hazel eyed girl had begun to cry, loud enough for everyone to hear. “No amount of Bruce Wayne’s money can protect me from them! No one leaves that life alive,” she confessed.

The kids all backed away from the door and started wandering back to their seat. This was too heavy for them to listen in on. Even Jason had the courtesy to sit down. Chills ran down Damian’s spine. He wasn’t the only one using this place to hide from his problems, but just like Helena’s past life found her, his will find him. Damian rested this face against the table, he began to cry.

For a long time he hadn't cried but this time he couldn’t hold back. It just flowed like a river. It wasn’t soundless or stoic; it was a childlike whimpering no one expected from Damian. Everyone in the room noticed, no one mentioned it though. Several people finished their food and started to leave the table. There was nothing any of them could say to make it better; they could only give him his privacy.

Nell stayed behind so he wouldn’t be alone. She didn’t like being alone when she cried, it just made her more depressed. From her seat next to him, she ran her hands through Damian’s dark hair and patted his back. What she did was so little but it meant a lot. She stayed quiet for the longest time Damian had ever experienced. After he had stopped crying Nell walked with him up to his room. They didn’t talk; there wasn’t anything that could be said.

That night Helena stayed up all night talking with Renee and Julia. It was common that people hardly slept at night in this house but tonight was different. Damian went to his room to find his new bed, it had a dark blue sheet on it, reminding him of his mother's favorite dress. He fell into it and tried his hardest to fall asleep. He didn’t say goodnight to Nell but she understood he couldn’t talk right now.


	5. The morning period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy filler bits.

Waking up after crying for a long time feels much like waking up with a hangover. Every part of Damian ached, especially his head. Before making any sudden movements he stared up at the ceiling, recounting everything that happened yesterday. Yesterday was very eventful, it completely wore Damian out, and this was the best sleep Damian had in a long time. Ever since the horrid day the AL Ghul’s faith, humanity and dedication was tested. He could feel his heart beat increase speed, taking deep breaths he began to crawl out of bed. All to prevent him from reliving the worst moment of his life, a panic attack was a shit start to a day.

Tim and Duke were fast asleep in their individual beds, the two preteens spent the night perfecting their inventions and playing video games. Back home Damian played a lot of videos games, several times Talia even watched him and cheered him on. Cheering him on in a way only she Talia AL Ghul would do, by zealously wishing death and destruction on his digitally rendered enemies. He never felt more accomplished and fulfilled than when he had his mother’s approval. He wished that she still loved him and still wanted him around.

Quietly he stepped out his room and in the hallway, he passed the same colorful doors from yesterday, passed the door that read, “Steph, Cass and Hell”, passed the one that read “Jason, Terry and Bilal” and Lastly the one that read “ Nissa, Nell and Max”. He wondered what Nell dreamt of, he imagined it was kittens and rainbows, nothing like his nightmares of Blood, screaming and death. Maybe Nell was more complex then he figured, maybe she was having serious dreams about things like war strategies, cures for diseases and marine biology. His fictional Nell Little seem like a force to be reckoned with, he shouldn’t under estimate her and her varied interests.

He descend the stairs, the house was as quiet as it got. A few windows were open so he suspected some people were up. As he wondered through the house blindly, he heard some light chatter. The backdoor was opened, walking through the door he squinted at the glare of the rising morning sun. If he estimated he would guess it was six thirty in the morning. After his eyes adjusted to the light he saw Julia, Helena, David and Dick on the swing set.

“Is that Damian? Never figured anyone in this family was a morning person.” Julia motioned for him to join them, she smiled tiredly, and it didn’t look like she had slept last night. Helena was sitting in her lap; her eyes were still puffy and red from crying. The biracial beauty practically glowed in the light of the sunrise; her coiled hair was pressed to the English woman’s chest. Last night’s confession and impromptu intervention seemed to have taken everything out of the two.

Dick and David were more rested than the girls. Dick was swinging back and forth lazily, and David sat on the grass, his body leaning against the steel support of the swing set. Was David too stern for swing sets, or had he purposely chosen to sit on the floor to let his friends have the only two swings? The serene male seemed like the selfless type to give you all he had if you needed it. “How was your sleep Damian, did the geniuses keep you awake with their incessant typing?”

Shaking his head and rubbing the final remnants of sleep from his eyes he answered David “No, I slept fine better than I had in a long time. Who brought my bed up to the room?”.

“Jason did, that was his way of apologizing since he can’t do it in person, a pride thing I guess.” Dick chimed in, his swinging increasing speed. “You’re Bruce’s son aren’t you? You are the spiting imagine of him...except more ‘ethnic’, for lack of a better word.”

Damian nodded in agreement, “Yes he is my father but I don’t know him personally, what is he like?” He asked with an innocence completely befitting his age.

The whole group took time to think choosing their words carefully, but before any of the adults could respond Helena began speaking. “He pretends to be this normal filthy rich playboy but spends most of his nights investigating cases in Gotham the GCPD is too afraid to or don’t care about,”

Talia always told stories of how great of a hero his father was but he never knew the full extent, “What type of cases does he investigates?”

“Well, organized crime, child sex rings, kids being kidnapped trained as assassins, hackers, thieves, and general shit that happens in the seediest underbelly of  an already seedy Gotham.” Julia and Dick contemplated stopping her. She was unraveling the history of every child in this house. She wasn’t naming anyone but a complete stranger who took one good look at the kids could figure out exactly what category each fitted into. Those beautiful, gifted, damaged angels all wore their sins on their faces.

Damian took some time to process all that he had heard, could he ever be like his father? Could he ever redeem himself and becoming the hero of his own story? Julia pushed Helena onto her feet, and stood up with her. Stretching her arms and letting out a big yawn she declared, “Wake everyone up, we’re going to do something productive today! Family outing, maybe visit the library, park and mall I need to do some shopping? Any objections?”

All of them wanted to object, family outings always ended with either one of them getting hurt badly, one of them getting arrested or something would catch fire. No matter how organized and strict they were on the kids, horrible things were bound to happen. Though things always turned out disastrous in the end those outings still happened once a month. Maybe if they’re optimistic there will just be a little shoplifting, making out in weird places and pranks that would be allowed to air on the Disney channel.

Dick, David, Helena and Damian were in charge of waking everyone one up and making sure they got ready while Julia made breakfast. There is nothing like being woken up with a slap then being forced to eat burnt eggs. David was tasked with waking up Tim and Duke, Dick got Jason,Terry and Bilal while Helena and Damian flipped for who was gonna wake up which girls. Helena raced off to wake up Nissa, Max and Nell, Damian was forced to wake up the blond she-devil and Cassandra.

Stephanie and Cassandra’s room was still a mess; he wondered if it was ever clean. He crept over piles of clothes, books, sport equipment and stuffed animals. The room was dark, but Damian was strangely good at seeing in the dark. It was a sight to see, Brown and Cain had pushed their beds together to form one large bed. The girls laid there cuddling; their sheet was sloppily thrown over them. Black hair mixed with long golden locks, Tan limbs was intertwined with pale ones and soft snoring could be heard coming from Brown. Figures she’d be the noisy one even in sleep.

“WAKE UP! MAGGOTS,” Steph and Cass bolted up scared and confused. Julia was right that worked perfectly. Both were groggy, and visibly irritated. The mischievous boy opened the windows, the light shone in and the girls let out an audible hissed and tried to hide from the light. Stephannie's eyes didn’t even register who was waking her but she still gave him the middle finger. Damian smirked devilishly, “You have an hour to shower, get dressed and be down stairs. Julia said if she has to come up here and wake you up you’ve volunteered for an early morning ice bucket challenge.”

Damian ran down stairs triumphantly, He saw David carrying Duke and Tim’s seemly lifeless bodies over his shoulders like bags of sand. Nell, Nissa were waiting their turn outside one of the two small bathrooms for who he suspected was Maxine in the shower.

Nell smiling at him waving excitedly, concern filled her face for a moment “ Are..you okay now? –I mean I’m just worried, I know you should be fine but-” She means well and that is what matters, very few people have ever been worried about him. He always came off as a person who had everything under control but few remembered he was nine years old. He was a nine year old who had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Good Morning Nell, I’m doing fine …thank you for asking.” He didn’t know what else to say so he affectionately patted her on the shoulder and smiled at her genuinely. Probably the most genuine smile he has given in a while, it felt amazing to be happy again, it felt soft and warm...like Nell.


	6. Babies day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why the we can't have nice things.

“Jason stop fondling the mannequin’s plastic tits, you fucking weirdo.”

“Pennyworth stop oppressing me!”

Julia was at her wits end. Clothes shopping for fifteen people was literally hell to do. The mall was already crowded with kids, how was she expected to differentiate one angsty teen from the other. The brit found the nearest benches in the mall and started organizing the army of brats. She, Dick, David, Gavin, and Helena were designated as team leaders; they split up the boys and girls to reduce trouble. Even though they knew Nissa preferred to shop in the Men’s departments, she also went with the girls to even out numbers.

Before they set off to either departments Julia gave her usual speech, “Look here you little shits, no stealing , no walking around naked, keep your hands to yourself and please for the love of God don’t get in fights with suburban soccer moms who will sue us.” She pointed fingers at the usual offenders of these crimes, only to receive more looks of pride than those of shame.

Gavin took food orders and ran off to the food court to order their meals, it makes sense to start ordering early, fifteen separate meals is hard enough to order without having to wait in long lines. David and Dick were in charge of the boys, they outnumbered the girls now that Damian has joined and all had more behavioral problems than the girls did. Saying the two eighteen year olds were on guard was an understatement.

“So, what clothes are hip with the young kids now adays?” Dick said trying to tell a joke while being entirely serious, he paid no attention to fashion and still wore jeans from the 90s.

“Thongs, Corsets and fishnets are all I wear, what about you Terry?” asked the cheeky fucker Todd.

“Unlike you Todd I am not a shameless slut, I only wear the finest of banana hammocks.” The other dark haired cheeky fucker responded.

Dick didn’t know why he asked, he knew he wasn’t going to get a straight forward answer. He looked to Damian, Tim and Duke who were the only sensible ones in this bunch. The youngest had headphones in his ears and didn’t seem to care what Dick was talking about. Duke and Tim already started walking out the store .The darker of the two geniuses shrugged and replied “Grayson don’t sweat details like size and color, just throw some V necks, hoodies and skinny jeans into a cart. Tim and I are gonna head to the game room to have a little fun.”

David sighed and waved them off, if they didn’t let them go they would become annoying and uncooperative. He tried getting Damian’s attention; the Arab boy took out the headphones and spoke before David could even ask a question. "I do not wear bargain brand clothing.” That much should have been expected, bringing a hand down to ruffle the Wayne’s hair, he assured him the matter was settled.

“Just got a text from Luke, The foxes are at the mall, this field trip just got a lot cooler.” Jason said while going through his phone. “Look Grayson, I’mma go meet up with my boyfriend and tenderly slide into second base in a dark theater while you dorks can stay here and pick out spanks.”

“Jason If you leave now you’ll be wearing sequin tops and booty shorts all year long!” Richard managed to shout as threateningly as possible, Todd kept and walking away, how did he think that would stop him. Jason reveled in getting attention and messing with people’s heads, he’d love to wear sequin tops and booty shorts all year long.

David and Dick shook their heads almost simultaneously, the group was dwindling down, Damian, Bilal and Terry were the only ones left. Terry was playing a game on his phone, Damian was listening to his ipod, and Bilal was looking at hoodies. How much harm could they cause if the two eighteen year old went off to flirt with the hot redhead in the bookstore? Jason the chief instigator was off being an average sixteen year old, so the trouble quotient was done at least 70%. Plus Barbara was worth letting yelled at.  
  
**______________________**  


The girls on the other hand were having trouble finding clothes, naturally women had more options but these women all had different styles. Stephanie and Max and Helena were more conventionally feminine, and curvier than Nissa, Julia and Cass who were lanky and preferred a more casual look. That only leaves little Nell that needed clothes from the children’s aisles. There was tons of walking back and forth between stores and that started to get on a lot of people’s nerves.

“Julia can we leave now, nothing in here fits Steph or Helena, and I am not wearing Tshirts that say’s ‘riot girl’ in glitter.” Nissa said frustrated while eyeing the clothes in forever 21. Maxine was having no trouble finding outfits so she paid no attention to her cranky girlfriend. Cass picked up a few jeans and but also wanted to leave, she didn’t want to stay in a store that didn’t make Stephanie feel welcomed.

“I think I see a sun dress that could fit, it looks so cute doesn’t it Cass?” The brunette smiles as Steph started looking around; she picked up a sun dress with an adorable floral print and headed off to the dressing room.

“ See,” Julia said, “Just be optimistic and take a look around, you’ll find something you all like.” She also began looking through the racks of clothes, she didn’t understand Nissa, and these weren’t so bad. The social worker thought as she examined the Tshirts, the designs lacked all originality and they weren’t cheap but it was wearable.

Stephanie walked out of dressing room to show the girls how she looked. Her dress was much too tight, she looked as though she couldn’t breathe, Nell and rest shook their heads in disagreement. Cass made the thumbs down sign, but smiled apologetically at her.  She hadn’t even been able to fully zipped up the dress. Looking annoyed and discouraged she walked over and tapped the shoulders of the nearest store attendant. “Kendra” her name tag read. “Miss does this come in a larger size?”

The store attended named “Kendra” rolled her eyes, and then she looked Stephanie up from top to bottom. Her mouth was turn up in a sneer, “This is the largest size in the store, maybe you just should try another store.”

“Maybe this store should just stock all the damn sizes.” Steph murmured walking back to the dressing room to take the two sizes too small dress off before it suffocated her.

“or maybe you should just lose weight.”

prior to Steph walking away, she can clearly hear the words that were going to put this girl’s life in jeopardy. If Helena who was fifteen feet away ‘busy judging anyone actually wearing jeggings’ heard, then Cass who was about five feet away fiddling with the lacey bras definitely heard her. It was only a matter of time before that girl’s neck was snapped.

Julia grabbed Cass’s arm to hold her back but it didn’t work. The lithe muscular girl pushed Julia off her and ran with the over the desk where the store attendant was. She was fast, her lacked emotion and Steph didn’t know if she could stop her. Cass threw the rack out of her way, grabbed ‘kendra’ by the neck and pushed her against the wall.

Before the other customers in the store realized what was happening, Cass cornered the attendant. All six girls piled on Cass trying to pull her off, the twelve year old was stronger than she looked and if you saw her without sleeves she looked pretty strong. The only thing that saved that the store attendant’s life was Steph, pleading to Cass not to hurt her. The attendant was also crying and pleading but Cass was trained to ignore the pleas of the prey. It was second instinct to her.

“Cassie, sweetie, its not a big deal. I’m fine….if you hurt this girl you’ll be arrested and I am not okay with that.” The blonde’s words got through to the mute girl. Cass backed off the attendant and wrapped her arms around Stephanie, glaring at the worker. Cain made the universal sign for I’m watching you in the direction of the fatphobic employee. Pressing her face into the blonde’s chest was her way of comforting her, since she could never verbalize her feelings, these affectionate moments held much meaning. Steph treasured them.

Julia let out a sigh of relief, leading the girls out of the store before the employee could press any charges. Could things get any worse? It was like somewhere a deity was on their ass everyday thinking of ways to make Julia’s life hell. It was as if she had cut off a voodoo woman in traffic and it was coming back to bite her in the ass.

“Julia Pennyworth and Gavin King, Come collect your children from the mall security's office." The mall’s PA system repeated the announcement over and over till Julia came to terms with her fate and started walking towards Mall security.


	7. Acting out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not feeling this chapter but meh. Damian is acting like one of the family.

“Come on Babs, one date wouldn’t kill you.” Leaning over the counter at Mall’s book store counter, Grayson begged the gorgeous redhead for a date. He did this about once a week and it brought a smile to the face of the wheel chair user. All he received were rejections, since the four years older woman always had the law on her side but he had finally turned eighteen years now. This was his year; she was definitely going to say yes now.

“Sorry Dickie…you’re barely legal and not my type.” Guiding her wheel chair around the counter she rewarded him with that charming smile of hers. Even though he was a sweet heart with the cutest butt on the planet, Barbara had opted to wait until he was at least twenty one to make her move. It’s a waste to pick a fruit before it’s fully ripe, even if it’s begging to be picked. Only hoping he’d still be single and love struck then. "By the way have you seen Harper, I hope she doesnt expect me to stock the top shelf," She jested

David patted the back of his dejected friend."We'll help you stock the top shelf Barbara." He saw Dick get rejected enough to know it’s going to bum him out for days. He completely understood why Barbara rejected Dick in the past, since Dick has been asking her out since he was fourteen and she was eighteen then. He genuinely hoped Barbara would give Grayson a chance now that he’s legal but it seems not. He has no problem comforting the love struck boy, he has been nursing a crush on him for a while. No one can fault him for being an opportunist.

“Babs if the government is letting me vote, why can’t you go on one date with me?...wait not your type? How am I not your type? What’s your type!” Dick whined, pouting like a samll child. 

"Thank you David, Harper's always coming from lunch break late." The redhead was now giggling uncontrollably at Dick's reaction while trying to stock the bookshelves in her reach, she never getting any work done with Grayson around. “Well I like them tall, brunette, with a respectable job, and of course over the drinking age.”

“Hey i’m three of those things, brunette of course and I’m 5’9…that’s kind of tall and i’ve been accepted into the police academy, so I’m practically a cop already.” He pouted exaggeratedly. Grayson hoped to play on her heartstrings. “I need a date for the annual charity ball, Bruce is guilt tripping other rich people into giving us funding, so he needs us poor troubled kids to show up and look sad.”

“I know about the ball, the entire GCPD is showing their support and I just happen to be the chief’s daughter so I’ll be there too, still no to that date but i’ll promise you some awkward small talk.”

“Awkward small talk? Deal!”

Barbara stocked the shelves taking time out to humor Grayson and giggle at stories about his adopted siblings. David often interjected whenever his friend was exaggerating or fibbing to impress his crush. Even though Dick obviously was attracted to girls, he’s never expressed disinterest in men or more over David. The naturally flirtatious gothamite was more difficult to read than people would think.

“David, Dick! Jason disappeared, Julia is rounding us up. Duke and Tim were arrested by mall security while Bilal and Damian are loose causing havoc.” Terry ran in the bookstore shouting, he received a few dirty looks from customers but he couldn’t care. The teenager was in a panic, he was fidgeting wildly but that could have been his ADD. The innocents were going to suffer for the guilty; Mcginnis needed to get as much protection as possible.

The designated leaders were the ones neglecting their duties to flirt with cute librarians. They dropped everything they were doing and giving Terry all their attention. “Oh Dear god, wait Jason isn't in the theater making out with Luke?”

“He lied, I think he’s at the Outlaw’s concert, Julia is gonna kill us.” said the taddletale.

“That little shit! What did Tim and Duke do?”

“They rigged arcade games so they’d win every time and something about getting enough tickets to get a rare figurine for Tam.”

“ Well that’s a felony, we can’t easily wiggle our way out of that one. What about Damian? Please say he did something minor?” The more mature David worried about the newcomer.

“Oh lil Demon set all the animals in the pet shop free, even the fish! We have no idea how he did it but he’s gathered a large animal army and set them loose in the mall,” Terry recalled.

“Dear god!” Dick had began to mentally prepare himself for the lecture the social worker was going to give him, he sighed remembering there was more bad news to come. “What about Bilal?”

“He raided Victoria Secret and used the bras to slingshot water balloons at anyone entering the mall,” He said monotonously, this is the second underwear store this month. Its expected by now.

“Why?” They questioned in unison.

“Jason told him ahead of time to create a distraction, a victim of peer pressure…good thing I’m above that.”

“He couldn’t afford your asking price could he?”

“He wanted me to set off all the alarms in the mall for only thirty bucks! fuck that, fifty or nothing!”

“You’re a saint, now where exactly are the culprits, we need to do damage control immediately!” Dick shouted already running out of the book store with Terry and David trailing behind.

“Bilal is on the run from rent a cops while Damian is in the food court protesting, surrounded by his animal army.”

 

Gavin is in the food court trying to calm the young boy down, but he was beyond riled up. He had finally gotten all the food he’d order only to see Damian climbing on a table surrounded by small furry animals. His shouting had attracted a crowd of people, only a few were angry people wanting him to shut up so they can eat. The majority was agreeing with his passionate speech. its being noted that he's quite a charismatic speaker, definitely a trait he got from his Grandfather.

“ Do you know what they do to ‘pets’ that aren’t adopted? They send them to the pound to be put down! Breeding animals for the sole purpose of sale only to euthanize them if they don’t sell, you sick bastards!” He had rallied a crowd of supporters and started making make shift signs. His animals seemed to do everything he said, like he was a Disney princess...except male and furious.

The social worker made his way through the crowd and pulled Damian off the table. The little rebel was kicking and fighting his way out of large strong arms. He was quite a fighter, he managed to land some hits that were bound to bruise. “Let me go King! I must undo this injustice.” it all came to Gavin now, Damian was a budding Vegan activist, its also more clear than ever he needs to be stopped. Imagine a socially aware Damian with a violent take on life, Gotham was in Danger.

“If you have a problem with how things are run in the world, start an online petition like everyone else. Also start grabbing some to go bags we’re eating in at home instead.” Damian conceded defeat and stood on his own feet. Fine, he'll create a dumb online petition but he rather get shit done the more 'efficient' way. Father better be doing something about animal rights in this putrid city, he thought about seriously. lil D. begins guiding his animal militia towards the slide doors with a few bags of food in his hands. The crowd dispersed with much grumbling. Gavin’s phone rang. It was Julia calling in to account for everyone.

“Gavin did you get Damian under control? I’m in the security office trying to Bail Tim and Duke out, collect the other boys and take them home, the girls are already on their way,” she questioned.

“Yes Julia the little woodland fairy has been apprehended, but heads up Jason is probably at the concert we grounded him from, Bilal is still on the loose and I hope Bruce is footing the bill for all the animals Damian just liberated.”

Julia sighed over the phone. “This is why we can’t have nice things, yeah I’m planning on also getting Tim and Duke off the hook with promises of Bruce Wayne giving the mall a generous donation.”

Gavin opted for calling Dick and David and making them handle Bilal while he delivers the food to the girls at home and picks up Jason from his concert. He left in a hurry thinking of ways to humiliate Jason in front of his idols so he thinks twice before disobeying him again. This isn’t the first time he had to drag Jason home in front of a roaring crowd. This is actually the fourth time, lets hope the cops don’t get involved like last time.

 

 

Cornering Bilal. Dick, David and Terry managed to bring him in but not before he scared out all the women in Victoria Secret and Graffiti-ed “VIVE LA REVOLUTION” on the changing walls. He never apologized and he refused to speak English. He was like a captured solider in a war zone. “Jason m'a fait faire , mais je ai adoré chaque minute . je ne regrette rien!”

Lets just hope Julia allows them to live after this.


	8. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better than the previous chapter for sure.

Teenagers we’re grinding on each other, to loud and aggressive music. The kind of music that thirty two year old Gavin king despises. He preferred a light romantic 90s R & B; his mother did, so did his girlfriend. He’ll never understand why anyone would want to listen to music so loud you could barely make out what the artists were saying. Searching the concert hall for Jason was difficult, the room was dimly lit and strobe lights were minutes from sending him into epileptic shock.

Maybe the key to understanding Jason was getting to know and like the music he listens to. Over the years Gavin had grown to love the children in the group home and Jason was no exception. He wanted to understand why this brilliant, talented and compassionate boy was hell bent on isolating himself and starting trouble. His past sure had an impact on how he interacts with people. His past was heavier than Gavin would like to discuss, King isnt afraid to admit he cried while reading jason’s file, No child deserved the kind of life he lived.

While pondering how he was going to find Jason in this pit a voice attracted his ears. The loud punk rock music had died down and a serene singing voice emerged. It was the definition of majestic and ethereal. The singer was just as beautiful as her voice. Long, thick, red curly hair moved against her dark brown skin. She was statuesque, probably the tallest person in the room and incredibly curvaceous. She had the attention of the entire crowd. The lights were all on her, shining down as if it was angelic light from heaven itself. Almost everyone in the room had begun to chant her name “Star fire! Star fire! Star fire.”

A slow guitar riff had joined alongside the singing voice, it was somber and skilled, it contrast with person playing it. The guitarist was fairly tall, pale and lanky, with freckles that peppered his face. Native American inspired tattoos covered his bare torso, mid length orange hair covered some of tattoos. If the beautiful songstress was Starfire then this rugged scruffy guy mustt be Red Arrow. Jason spoke passionately about them all the time. Mostly speaking shamelessly of how he’d bang both their brains out if he ever got the chance to meet them. Gavin didn’t past up the chance to ask his boyfriend Luke would he feel about that, to his horror Luke stated that he’d watch. Kid these days lacked any chill.

The songstress was like a siren luring people on stage with her melodic voice, the fans either ran on excitedly or stumbled on like they were hypnotized. Several of the fans dancing on stage caught King’s eyes, like he’d seen them before. There was a girl, African American from the looks of it, straight brown hair swinging in the air as she danced in a pink dress. Also beside her was African American boy, dancing in a black V neck shirt, green blazer and jeans. Was that Tamara and Luke Fox? If they were here Jason must not be far.

Gavin pushed through the crowd; several people stopped dancing to glare at him or to grumble. He really couldn’t care if he made enemies with some intoxicated, horny seventeen year olds. As he made it to the front of the stage, he heard the singing stop, He looked up to see a sunkissed brunette frenching starfire. He looked up to see Jason making out with the artist, the lazily bugger didn’t even think to change the clothes he wore at the mall. The social worker contemplated letting the boy have his fun, but from the look of how Jason was groping the probably nineteen year old or maybe twenty one year old star, he needed to step in.

The entire room was cheering for Jason, he had managed to do what they could not. After Jason pulled away from Starfire, he whispered something in her ears and she took the microphone proclaiming “wow, Gotham is full of the hottest crazies in the world.”

The cheering turned into laugher as Jason moved to proposition Red Arrow as well. Much to everyone’s surprise the ginger male happily returned Jason’s advances, the kiss turned passionate, too passionate for Gavin’s liking. Gavin climbed on stage and pulled Jason off of the older rock star. Todd was ready to deck the person who dare pulled him away from his soul mates but then he realized it was Gavin and that he was in deep trouble.

“Oh hey Gavin, you like the outlaws too? Small world.” Whenever taken off guard Jason turned to jokes, much to the social worker's chagrin. When he saw Gavin wasn’t playing around he started to sober up. “How many weeks?”

“How many weeks you’ll be grounded for? You’re thinking small Jason, how many months is more accurate, I’m actually considering making you drop out of school to lead a devote amish lifestyle.” The older man ignored boos from crowd he imagined were also here without their parent's permission.

Tamara and Luke also prepared themselves for the punishment Lucious and Tanya were going to deal out when Gavin tells on them. They started walking off the stage, dragging their feet. Before he could be dragged off the stage, Jason called over his guardian’s shoulder “I LOVE YOU!”

The rockers this was directed at smiled at Jason, blowing kisses and making promises to reconnect online. “Maybe we’ll see each other again jay bird.”

If Jason could have died from fulfillment he would have, he had just made out with the two stars of his wet dreams all in one night. “Oh my god Starfire just nicknamed me!”

Tamara and Luke pumped their fist in the air in support of him. Luke was taking his boyfriend making out with other people real well, this new generation frightening. The only oldest Fox wrapped his arms around Jason “I can’t believe you just made out with the Outlaws! You have to kiss me now while you still taste like them.”

‘Fucking millennials’ Gavin thinks to himself has he leads them out the Gotham Coliseum and into the group bus. He was feeling old and ignorant, was he that horny and stupid when he was a kid? If he was, he’d deny it.

 

“Just try it you’ll like!” Nell Little’s attempt to persuade Damian to try her favorite snack, chicken nuggets from Mcdonald’s, and was getting nowhere. They sat in the backyard of the house snacking on the food Gavin bought in the food court, waiting for said social workers to come home from bailing out Duke, Tim and Jason. The others had already started eating and chatting amongst themselves.

Damian had spend this time criticizing the disgustingly delicious fast food as he snacked on the gourmet fried noodles he ordered from quote ‘one of few decent eateries' in this city. “Exactly which part of the chicken is the nugget? You can’t tell me, can you?”

“It’s the best part of the chicken, shut up. It’s better than anything your Fancy chefs ever made for you!” Nell said while pushing a nugget dipped in sauce in the young boy’s face. How could this American fast food slop be better than what he was used to.

“Fine I’ll try it.” The Al Ghul heir squinted at the piece of meat before taking a bit. The taste hit him like a ton of brinks, it was goddamn delicious. Definitely in the top ten best foods he’s ever eaten. He never admit that though. He’ll never let Nell have that satisfaction. Nope.

“Its edible, at most.” Nell rolled her eyes and slugged him in the shoulders. She knew he liked it, so she fed him another. Squealing when he almost bite off her finger to get to it. Damian is not as complicated as he’d like to think. He was a kid just like her, even if he didn’t believe so.

Damian laughed at how Nell reeled back her hand when he bit her finger, pouting childishly begging Maxine to kiss it better for her. “Damian bit me, Kiss it better.” Everyone took notice when Damian laughed, it was so genuinely innocent and adorable.  
  
Out of nowhere Damian took her hand and gave the injured finger a light kiss. She blushed and went quiet not able to stop smiling goofily. “Is it better now.” She could not form words so she just nodded.

If only moments like this would make everything better. If only moments like this would Last. Damian’s past was coming back to haunt him.  
  
  
As Gavin parked the bus and tried to unlock the door to the house, a large black limo pulled into view. It stopped and everyone looked at it in amazement, who’d think people who knew a billionaire would be shocked at a limo but contrary to popular belief Bruce Wayne preferred to travel in a modest Lincoln town car. And more over they weren’t starring at the limo but the woman who exited it. This was definitely the most beautiful women any of them had ever seen, and today they had seen Starfire.   
  
Who was she?


	9. Post Traumatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything comes to an endish.

Smooth dark skin that seems to glow, Waist length chestnut brown hair, piercing felinesque eyes and legs can go on forever are just a few of Talia Al Ghul’s perfect features. She wore a stark white gown that seem to form to her body like milk in a glass. Talia looked so odd in the Wayne foundation group house; she looked more out of place than Damian did. While Talia presence said grand castle In the Arabian peninsula, the setting was American middle class suburbia. Jason and Luke starred at her drooling like puppy dogs looking at meat, Tamara fought off the feeling to do the same. Goddamn, Talia Al Ghul. Nuff said.

“Where is my son?” She was bunt and forward, wasting no time with pleasantries. Gavin tried to gather himself, bidding the foxes goodbye, he was taught at a young age never to air your dirty laundry in front of guests. Well, the Foxes were practically family. But this was Damian business and he doesn’t want to interfere either. Lucky Tamara and Luke were raised right; they sensed the tension and bid Jason a hasty goodbye. Todd took off to find Damian.

“Jason just went off to get Damian, would you like anything while you wait?” What was he going to offer Talia Al Ghul, Frosted flakes, snickers and a mountain dew? He was actually nervous and feeling the sudden need to serve her every whim. She had to be royalty of some sort. She had this air of justified superiority surrounding her. So this was where Damian got it from.

While the Social worker wondered who the boy favored more his father or Mother, Talia finally acknowledged him. “No thank you, I just want to see my boy.” Her voice sounded anguished and terrified, her face hid her emotions well but Gavin could feel that she was hurting. Was training your face never to show weakness apart of some royal training, either that or the Al Ghuls sure had a knack for it.

Jason came back with Damian and Nell following behind, he hadn’t told Damian who called for him. This was very clear. Fear and panic painted Damian’s face. He didn’t look his mother in the eye for more than a second before he started searching the room for exists.

  
He could feel Nell tugging on his sleeves, asking who the pretty lady was but he couldn’t focus. He can’t do this, not now. He has only been Gotham for three days. He needed more time. Why did she have to come? Not now. He hadn’t gotten what he needed yet. He can’t do this.

  
As Talia moved closer to Damian, her hand stretched out to touch his head. Damian stepped back. Like a cornered frightening baby animal, he backed away again. His mother’s heart simultaneous broke in two, her child was afraid of her. Her child was afraid of her and she deserved it. She knew now she should have protected him better. Damian was more than an Al Ghul, he was a child, Her child.

“Damian—.” Before Talia could explain herself the boy spoke.

“ I’m not doing it, I’m not going back, I know I’ve shamed our family....she was so young, she was as old as me...I wont, I will never!” He was going to take Nell and He was going runaway. She would come with him, she would understand. The only time he doesn’t feel like a monster was when he was with her. They were going to run away from here.

 

__________________________  
  
Gripping wet, Damian stood over the unconscious body of princess Perdita of Vlatava. He had been sent to assassinate her by his grandfather Ra’s Al Ghul, as his test of man hood. His tenth birthday would mark his full induction into the league of assassins, and him embarking into adulthood. This act sealed his faith as future leader of the league and successor to the Al Ghul throne.  
___________________________

 

“Damian you will never have to take another child’s life as long as I live.” Tears ran down the young boy’s face, he gripped his friends hand tightly. He was never going back to the league and if his mother was ashamed of his weakness he was never going back to her. He could hardly hear his mother over the sound of his own heart beat.

 

__________________________  
  
Killing a country’s leader and replacing them with a puppet representative is a mile stone in every Al Ghul’s life. He had knocked her out, the bunt force to her head left the young girl in a pool of her own blood. She was still breathing. All he had to do was finish the job by slitting her throat with his katana. No longer will Vlatava stand in the leagues path to world domination, this was just one of many countries. This was just one of many leaders. Perdita laid there fragile, slowly bleeding out with Damian above her with his katana poised to kill her. But he could not do it.  
__________________________

 

Talia tried to get closer to the boy but he kept backing away, he wasn’t listening to her and she doesn’t blame him. But he needs to hear her words. He needs to be set free from the cage of isolation and guilt.

 

__________________________  
  
He looked around the room, even though it was encased in darkness Damian could make out teddy bears, posters and dolls. She was a child why was someone making her run a country, just because she had royal blood doesn’t mean she could run a country. This was wrong. Suddenly, he realized he was also a child and because of his royal blood he was tasked with killing her. This wasn’t fair. This isn’t how children should live. They should be tucked into bed sleeping, tired from a day of bike riding and hop scotch, not from ruling a country and planning to assassinate world leaders.  
__________________________

 

 

Damian started to hyperventilate, he wanted to grab his aching chest but he refused to let go of Nell’s hands. “I am not a monster. she deserved to be a child, i deserve-”

 

__________________________  
  
There was blood everywhere. He had to stop the bleeding. He had to save her from this, from him. He ripped a piece of cloth off her bed and began to wrap her head. She was going to die. He didn’t want her dead. Why was she bleeding so much, had all his victims bled this much. Why hadn’t he noticed before.  
__________________________

 

“Oh my baby I know that more than anyone else, you are perfection my child. Please listen. I should never have put you through this. I want so much more for you.” Talia pleaded with her son.

 

_________________________________  
  
“Damian what is holding you up my boy, it is incredibly routine.” His Grandfather’s voice bellowed over the communicator in his ears, a chill ran up his spine. How will his grandfather react?  
_________________________________

 

“Mother please don’t be ashamed of me, I wanted to make you proud but she was so small and innocent.”

 

____________________________________  
  
“Send a medic…there is so much blood, she’s dying!” Damian had begun to cry, he had no idea what to do. He’s sure he’d started drawing attention to himself and the palace guards are on their way. But he needs to save her. He needs to do this.  
____________________________________

 

Damian legs failed him so he fell to the floor slumped over. The room felt like it was spinning. This was his second panic attack, much like that night.

 

\------------------------------  
  
“She is supposed to bleed out! Finish killing her and get out of there now Damian!” The young assassin could no longer hear his grandfather voice. He was too overcome with dread.  
\------------------------------

 

Nell patted his back while he cried, much like his first night here. “ Dami, it’s going to be okay, we’re all here, please breathe Damian, breathe.”

 

\------------------------------------  
  
“Damian please get yourself to safety or I’m coming in.” His crying was loud and shamelessly. Talia had never seen him like this, he has killed so many before why is this girl any different. The mother never took into account this is no faceless ninja or drone. This target was a child, a child with a name and face. The Vlatavian princess was a light, that Damian could not snuff out and not without suffering the consequences.  
  
\------------------------------------

 

Suddenly the room was filled with familiar faces, the group kids had been called in by Jason and several of them ran to Damian’s side. Arms were wrapped around him, holding him tightly.

 

_____________________________________  
  
“Mother she’s bleeding! Help her! Mother please, she can’t die. She’s so young mommy, its not fair.” Almost like lightening Talia climb up the palace wall to the princess’s room from balcony. This was unprofessional and risky but she was a mother! Her child was calling to her, she’d rather die than not run to him.  
___________________________________

 

With Several arms around him, the Wayne hair didn’t feel alone, he felt grounded. He felt safe. He felt whole.

 

___________________________________  
  
There she met Damian wrapping a sheet around Perdita’s body. He was coved in blood and having a panic attack. Before he even noticed his mother in room, he was unconscious. He woke up in at home in the Al Ghul’s Manor.  
____________________________________

 

Talia took this opening to bend down to his height, she took his face in her hands. He looked at her with puffy, red watering eyes. He kissed his forehead and clear stated “You did not kill Perdita, against father’s orders we took her to a medic in time and she survived. I am so sorry.”

 

_________________________________  
  
For weeks he wouldn’t leave his room, and he refused to speak to his grandfather or his mother. One night he woke to a note on his pillow, “Damian’s home is no longer safe for him, give him what I cannot.” It was written in Talia’s Handwriting. She wanted him to leave and find his father. She wanted him to give Damian the childhood she could not. That night Damian packed his bags and left for Gotham to meet his prodigal father.  
  
________________________________

 

 

A breathe of relief and joy escaped Damian’s lips before he fell into his mother’s arms. Talia held him tighter than she ever had, her boy was in her arms and he felt safe. This is every mother’s dream.

 

_________________________________  
  
The night he left, he could hear Talia voice whispering through the halls as he snuck out of AL Ghul’s Castle “Tell Bruce, “Good luck.” With that he went off and never looked back. He wouldn’t return until he could get something from his father he couldn’t get from his mother.  
______________________________

 

Safe, Warm and Comforted Damian was reluctant to move from his position. Until Nell Interrupted “Damian you can let go of my hand now?”

“ No.”

“Aww why?”

“Cause shut up and hug me Little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is canon that Damian even though being raised as an assassin, he cannot take the life of a child and is greatly affected by seeing wounded, bloody, beaten and or disfigured children.


	10. Wrapping up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just to get every little bit of shipping out.

At nine years old he doesn’t know if he’s in love but Damian Wayne is sure he really likes someone. He likes her enough to make her valentine cards, mix cds and push her on the swings. He has gone through the most traumatic event of his short life and right now he only wants to focus on his pets, his family and his crush. No more training to be a ruler, no more killing, just watching Digimon with Nell and feeding his cat Alfred. He starts Gotham academy in two weeks but that is hardly going to be a challenge, what Americans are just learning in fourth grade he learnt when he was two. Life is good. No, Life is great.

“Dami this speech is so boring, can I borrow your ipod?” Nell asked leaning over the banquet table to swipe it out of his ears.

“What is the point of asking if you’re just going to take it before I answer?” The young boy said while smirking at her.

“The point is, Shut up and Gimme.” The playful girl smiled.

"Can we at least share the headphones?" Damian walked around the table, taking a seat next to her.

"But isn't that gonna be awkward, us being that close?" Nell said blushing as Damian leaned on her shoulder, taking a bud and putting in his ear.

"Yeah but you have a huge crush on me so this must be great for you." The prince grinned at Little.

"shut up!" Little said while slugging him in arm and blushing through it all.

In the short time he had become a part of something really beautiful, In three days he had manage to gain several new family members and all of them care for him to a certain extent. None of them were normal; all of them have horrid pasts like he does. There is magical something about waking up at night screaming and having about six people run to your room with bats and knifes ready to kill whatever was hurting you. There is something comforting about not being the only one in a house that has to go to therapy. There is something about never having to explain scars, flinches and panic attacks.

“Nissa and Max keep the dancing PG 13 will you!” Julia called around the rooms as the teen girls grind up on one another.

“We will do no such thing!” Nissa shouted back at her.

"Bruce knows the more troubled we look the more rich people will pity us and give our charity money.” Whispered Maxine while humorously twerking against her girlfriend.

 

His mother had had the right idea when she sent him to his father and his father was right to surround him with people he had so much in common with. Speaking of his father, they spend one day every week together. These meetings started out silent and awkward but turned into spirited debates and determined judo matches. From what his adopted family tells him since the death of grandparents his father has vowed to solve all the unsolvable cases in Gotham and bring peace to the victims. He refuses to let his father live such an empty life. The boy promised to help him just as much as he helped him. Damian Wayne will save his father from himself.

“Jason lets slow dance now while we can, I don’t think Gavin is gonna let you go to prom.” Luke fox stated to Jason while getting up from the table.

“Dude that’s gay…too gay.” Replied Todd while smirking at Luke.

“Fine, wanna make out in the bus?” Luke pulled him from his chair rolling his eyes at his bullshit.

“Of course.” Jason followed Luke outdoor with the bus keys in hands. David and Dick were in charge of keeping the keys out of dastardly hands but they were too busy slow dancing to care.

 

Talia still promises to keep his past at bay, Damian’s mother took on the league of assassins just so her child can have a normal life, even if she can’t always be in it. To this day Talia arms are the safest place in the world to Damian. When She gets a chance to visit the group house her son wants her to met his little girlfriend. She’ll love Nell.

“Tamara would---you like to dance with me, you don’t have too---I mean its you’re choice!” Tim asked shyly holding out a bouquet of lilies.

“Tam I suggest you say yes, he rigged at bunch of arcade games trying to get enough tickets to get you one of those rare figurines you like to collect.” Tim elbowed Duke in the stomach, to which Duke flipped him off and pushed him into Tam.

“You really did that for me? Did you get arrested, oh god Tim the flowers are beautiful and won't get you a year in prison.” Tam tip toed up and kissed Tim on the cheek.

“Yeah I got arrested; I’ll just go with the flowers next time.” Tim fist bumped duke behind his back.

 

Well the group home is going to need some expansion. A few new kids will be joining their family, Colin Wilkes, Jiro Asamu, Robert Chang, Dana Tan and Kathleen Duquesne. With the addition of these new kids Gavin and Julia called in for back up and  three new social workers are also joining, Onyx Adams, Michael Lane and Eiko Hasigawa. They still don't stand a fighting chance.

“Wait is Bilal dancing with a girl? Why would a girl dance with that loser.” Helena was shocked to see the little freak slow dancing with a really cute girl.

“Yeah that’s Tam and Luke’s sister Tiff, she’s having trouble in French so Bilal offered to help, now they’re kinda dating.” Terry responded.

“ If he’s dancing then so are we, I’m making your night mcginnis.” Helena dragged an annoyed Terry out to the dance floor.

 

Julia let out a huge sigh and took a swig of her definitely alcoholic drink. For once she was going let these kids do as they please, she needed a vacation. Gavin rubbed the shoulders of his overworked friend. Most of the kids are almost 18 and should be leaving for college or the working world in a year or two. David and Dick already spoke to social workers about getting an apartment closer to their police academy in Bludhaven.

Steph and Cass were under the table watching a movie on their hand held device, they were lost to the world. If they world ended out there they would know or care.

 

Bruce Wayne finally got through the same speech he gives every year at these things. “t's a rare condition, this day and age to read any good news on the newspaper page. Love and tradition of the grand design, some people say it's even harder to find. Well then there must be some magic clue inside these tearful walls Cause all I see is a tower of dreams real love burstin' out of every seam. As days go by, we're gonna fill our house with happiness. The moon may cry, we're gonna smother the blues with tenderness. When days go by, there's room for you, room for me, for gentle hearts an opportunity. As days go by, t's the bigger love of the family, Family Matters.”

As usual it receives a big laugh and round of applause. 

**Author's Note:**

> Amateur writer trying to add fanwork about people of color to the mainstream comic book fandom. Hoping dearly to improve by practicing. Tell me if i should continue the story.


End file.
